ShadiXFlandre (A story about my cute Shadiwawwy and his waifu)
by AbominationMaker2015
Summary: A story made for my sweetheart, Shadi. It's about him and his waifu Flandre Scarlet. This story is supposed to be a sweet romance story, that's cute and adorable, just like Shadi. Hope you enjoy. (Especially you Shadi)


Chapter 1: An adorable guest arrives at the SDM

...Shadiel woke up in the shore of a lake. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but as he gazed around the lake he noticed a huge red mansion contrasting with the bright blue sky in the distance. He recognized this view, or a least the circumstances involving it. The Scarlet Devil Mansion, a mansion within the mythical land of Gensokyo. This manor was property of the vampire Remilia Scarlet, and many interesting people lived in it, but Shadiel cared about only one of them; Flandre Scarlet, the adorable little sister of the mistress of the mansion. Flandre Scarlet; the little vampire girl with beautiful blonde hair and rainbow colored crystal wings, the little girl whom Shadiel loved with a passion.

Without a second thought Shadiel headed along the shore towards the mansion, on his way he was able to confirm several fairies flying over the lake, playing a high-speed game of tag. "Not fair Cirno!" shouted a green haired fairy while chasing a blue haired fairy who was leaving behind a trail of ice behind her so as to slow down the the former. Shadiel watched with interest for she knew both girls, but quickly remembering his goal he once again, headed for the mansion.

Upon reaching the front gate of the mansion he found the entrance deserted and thinking 'Typical China' Shadiel tried to pass through the front gate only to hear a brutal battle cry "Jaaaaaaaaoooooooooo!" and be knocked out before even being able to turn around towards the noise.

Shadiel woke up and found his surroundings to be vastly different from how they were just a moment ago. He found himself seated upon an elegant chair, he then realized he was in a dining room in front of him a rectangular table extending over several meters in front of him, and none of the other chairs were occupied, except for the one at the opposite end of the table. "Why is a human such as yourself trying to break into my dwelling? Were you trying to steal something?" Shadiel didn't say anything he recognized the girl, and he was against hit with the situation he was in, now convinced that it wasn't just a dream, however the silence seemed to anger the girl, and raising her voice she said "...Or could it be that you have a death wish and wanted to become my food? Answer me human before I decide that's what you want. I Remilia Scarlet, am not to be trifled with!"

Shadiel cowered a bit in response to the girl's sudden outburst, and quickly hurried to answer "I am here because I...I wanted to work here, so i came here." Shadiel answered whatever came to mind first, focusing more on speed than common sense, and he instantly realized he had said something stupid.

Remilia slammed her fist upon the table solemnly... and burst out laughing. "The gall of this human. **He** to work here, just like that? Without there being any indications I require more assistance?" She finished laughing, looked at Shadiel straight in the eye and flashed a twisted smile "Then how about this? You pass through some tests, and if you pass them I'll let you work here, if you don't you'll just become dinner, so how about it, human?

Realizing he had nowhere to go but forward after his screwup, Shadiel decided to just roll with it before it became worse. "The names Shadiel, nice to meet you Remilia" Shadiel said trying to get in amicable conditions with the mistress of the mansion.

"That's Miss Scarlet for you, Shadi. Sakuya, take him to the kitchens." Next thing he noticed Shadiel had warped out of the dinig room and into a kitchen. 'Ah so this is how it feels to be moved while in frozen time.' he thought. Shadiel heard the 'swoosh' of a door, and turning around, he saw Remilia enter the kitchen, nonchalantly.

"Make me some tea, pronto" She said, sitting on a much simpler chair in the kitchen, and after a few seconds she said "What are you waiting for? I said I wanted tea, so get moving already, before I make you my tea!" Shadi looked around the kitchen searching for tea leaves, and started boiling water in a stove, of course he also searched around for a cup. He ran frenetically all throughout the kitchen searching for whatever he thought might be necessary, and once he had made the tea, he offered it to Remilia.

"Here you go, Miss Scarlet."

Remilia brought the cup to her lips, before throwing it to the ground smashing into a thousand pieces. "Is this a joke? Because I'm not laughing. You had the timing all wrong, and you didn't even add a few drops of honey into it. Even worse, you forgot to add blood! I guess the kitchen is no good for you. Let's head to the hallway then, see how well you clean."

This time Remilia herself dragged Shadiel outside of the kitchen and into the hallway which connected to it. All of a sudden a dustpan appeared in his right hand and a rag in his left 'More time magic?' he asked himself before asking, "I'm supposed to clean this all by myself?" Shadiel, stared at diesbelief at the immense hallway spanning for over what appeared to be a hundred meters in both directions.

"Of course, that's why I brought you here on the first place, I'll give you a tip, it's better to start from the top".

"But I can't get to the top, Miss Scarlet" Shadiel said not seeing any ladders close by, with which he would be able to reach the top looming approximately 4 meters above his head.

"Why not? Don't say anything stupid like 'It's because I can't fly' or anything dumb like that." Then looking at Shadiel's expression, she saw that that was exactly what was going on. "You really can't fly, that's just... wow." Shadiel looked down ashamedly, even though he knew that flying was supposed to be impossible for humans. Sadly, that didn't apply here. "What am I to do with you? Hmmmmmmm... I've got one last job for you, if you can't do it consider yourself dead." Remilia sighed and said "This would be suicidal usually, but since you are gonna die either way, I'm going ask you to be my sister's butler, until she breaks you at least." At that moment something flashed inside Shadiel, a pure giddiness which could even be called love, he was ecstatic about this outcome, and he was decided to not screw it up this time.


End file.
